The invention relates to internal combustion engines, and, more particularly, to internal combustion engine piston ring constructions.
It is known to provide a piston and a piston ring with interengaging means for preventing rotation of the piston ring relative to the piston. Attention is directed to the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ Small, et al. 356,014 Jan. 11, 1887 W. M. Barr 372,058 Oct. 25, 1887 Ragsdale 1,750,356 March 11, 1930 Phillips 2,248,779 July 8, 1941 Phillips 2,428,177 Sept. 30, 1947 Marchionda, et al. 3,003,799 Oct. 10, 1961 Riley 3,391,943 July 9, 1968 Longfoot 4,111,438 Sep. 5, 1978 Dworak, et al. 4,522,415 Jun. 11, 1985 Shinada 4,572,520 Feb. 25, 1986 Lassanske 3,554,564 Jan. 12, 1971 Lassanske 4,367,702 Jan. 11, 1983 ______________________________________